Miss Minerva
by Liebling
Summary: ‘It wasn't like Minerva to be a sap. It was unusual and irregular and totally unnatural However. . . This was different.’ (Albus&Minerva) Takes place ‘back in the day’ :-)


Authors Note: A very lovely challenge from animegirl-mika   
  
It's a Minerva/Albus.  
  
Firstly, let's explain:  
  
Minerva is 18 in this fic (and a 7th year); I chalk it up to a weird birthday (thus being the head of her class)  
  
And Dumbledore is 25 (still adorable and nimble and all that good stuff.)  
  
So let's add fifty years making Minerva now 68 and Dumbledore now 75. Okay?  
  
If the 'time' doesn't add up to you then forgive me, but I have to make it work somehow.  
  
~*~  
  
She'd always had a thirst for knowledge. It couldn't quite be explained but it was definitely there. She loved reading books (her favorite being Hogwarts a History) and even classes entertained her. She came from a pureblood family and yet the magical world still amused her.  
  
He was an 'amazing' teacher as she once called him; he simply had innate knowledge about most things. He taught History of Magic and in her previous years it had never been a favorite, but this year, her seventh year, it was going to be great. Just great.  
  
As she walked into class, towed by a very curt looking Argus Filch she took the front seat. Looking adoringly up at her teacher she took out her parchment, quill and inkwell.  
  
"I'll be graduating soon, you know," she said to him, batting her thick, dark eyelashes.  
  
"I know, Miss. Minerva," he said flipping through a book absent-mindedly.  
  
The class was just arriving as she continued the conversation. "I'm going to be a-"  
  
"-teacher," he finished for her. He was so sneaky like that!  
  
"-when I finish Hogwarts, yes, to be quite honest I'll be happy to get out of here and finally gain some sort of power. It's so petty, Sir."  
  
He chuckled at her usage of the word 'power' and said, "Yes. A job here is quite fulfilling I'm sure you'll find."  
  
As the class took their seats he began talking animatedly about Goblin Revolts. She was at the end of her seat and taking detailed notes. At the end of class 'that just passed too quickly!' (Minerva told her friends) she walked out of the classroom and began gossiping with her best friend.  
  
"He really is quite cute," her friend added, "that whitish sugary blond hair and those crystal clear blue eyes-"  
  
"Kat!" Minerva squealed girlishly.  
  
"Oh I forgot," the brunette said diplomatically, "your guy."  
  
"We agreed you get Argus," Minerva said  
  
"We agreed I hate his guts too," Kat said defensively.  
  
Banter continued and Minerva decided to steer away from her friends and mingle out near the Quidditch pitch. A collection of students were out walking around, talking, and some snogging.  
  
She felt so alone, but merely took a seat in the stands and watched the Gryffindor team soar into the air.  
  
"Professor," she gushed, seeing the handsome Professor sitting beside her.  
  
"Shhh," he said putting a finger to her lips, "no favoritism here."  
  
"Of course not," she said caustically as she pulled her scarlet cloak tighter around her shoulders.  
  
He looked out on the pitch and observed it in an interesting manner. "I love Quidditch."  
  
"Me too," she said. "I'm rotten at it though."  
  
"I got offered a job being Beater for the 'Cannons right out of Hogwarts," he said conversationally.  
  
"And you didn't take it?" She said, obviously appalled.  
  
She tugged on her braid and brushed the stray hair out of her thin face.  
  
"No," he said, almost disappointed. "My passion has always gone with teaching, always."  
  
It wasn't like Minerva to be a sap. It was unusual and irregular and totally unnatural.  
  
However. . .  
  
This was different  
  
She would have said 'oh that sounds so beautiful' but. . .she didn't  
  
"Yes, yes," he said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "It just wasn't right."  
  
"I admire that in a person," was her honest answer.  
  
"Admire what? Miss. Minerva?"  
  
"Confidence, intuition."  
  
"Yes, well," he would have said something else but a bludger started coming rapidly towards her head and he threw his arms around her so the bludger hit his arm and spiraled onwards. The boys down below hollered 'sorry'  
  
"You didn't have to do that for me," she added as he removed his arms, allowing her to breathe once more.  
  
"I would have done it for anyone," he added hastily.  
  
"Yes, well-" she straightened her gray skirt and got up from the bleachers "-I ought to be going, I have to work on that essay you assigned us. Do you come to every practice?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
"Bye," she said forlornly as he stood up as well.  
  
She took in his smell for a brief second. Honeyduke's chocolate and apple cider, and then she realized something-  
  
It was raining.  
  
...and they were together on the bleachers and he was bending his head slightly  
  
And then he was kissing her.  
  
It was her first kiss (although she would never tell Kat that) unless you counted Argus kissing her on the steps, and that was a peck on the cheek "really."  
  
It was over as quickly as it came. And she stumbled backwards slightly and just looked at him. He was grinning fiercely and she began walking down the steps.  
  
He followed her.  
  
When it was time for departure she smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks," she said and then added quickly, "for stopping the bludger from hitting me in the head."  
  
"It was nothing," he shrugged as she examined the welt on his forearm.  
  
"No," she said, "it was something. Bye, Professor."  
  
"Bye Miss. Minerva."  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
